chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Dimension Creation
Dimension creation is the ability to create other dimensions, enter them and control their structure and content. Characters *Liam Fallow will have this ability naturally. *Joshua E Huston also possesses this ability naturally. *Perry Firelock-Reddan-Capet will have this ability naturally. Limits 'Liam Fallow' The ability allows Liam to create dimensions and then to travel to them by wishing to do so. A portal will then open up that leads to the dimension he wants to travel to, which will close after a couple of seconds. He can only travel to dimensions that he has created himself. Concentration and energy is necessary to access the dimension and the more complex a dimension is, the more energy it will take from Liam. This ability is also limited by his imagination because almost everything can be created. He can create a dimension where only he is invisible, and thus use it defensively when being hunted by someone, for example. The ability could also be used to create a dimension with dragons that only follows his command, thus using it offensively by bringing an enemy to that dimension. Travelling back or to any other dimension can be done by just wishing to do so, as long as Liam has the required focus and energy required. Giving names or something similar can help him to keep track on the dimensions but it is not necessary. It is also possible to bring objects and people into a dimension, but this take more energy from him. Creating too many dimensions or too complex ones, with for example too many features and creations in them, can cause Liam to become disorientated and make the worlds collapse, so that he would no longer be able to access them. Other side-effects can occur, like dimensions mixing and creating chaos, or that dimensions closing so that he can no longer access them. 'Joshua E Huston' Similarly to Liam, Josh can create alternate dimensions, but his resemble alternate timelines. He can finely control the contents of these dimensions and the events which have occured there, but he cannot alter the consequences of the events. He was once shown using the ability to recreate Gabriel Gray and his father, Daniel Linderman, by bringing them from alternate dimensions where neither had died. He also once offered to use it to revive Pippy Gray and to undo Lowri Petrelli's illness, but both offers were refused because of their consequences. When he used the ability, he would form a dark slit in the air, which would lead the alternate timeline. 'Perry Firelock-Reddan-Capet' Perry will be able to create doorways which will lead to different dimensions and alternate timelines. These doorways will appear as thin slits of bright light which will widen as someone passes through them. He will be able to travel through the doorways easily, and will also be able to send others through and bring people or objects from the dimensions into his own, but will find doing so more difficult than travelling himself. To some extent, he will be able to control the contents of the dimensions. However, the more complex his demands for the contents, the more concentration he would need to achieve them. Similar Abilities *Dimension hopping is the ability to travel to other dimensions and timelines *Dimensional storage is the ability to store objects in other dimensions for safe-keeping *Dimension shifting is the ability to vary how many spacial dimensions one occupies *Creation is the ability to create anything one can think of *Mental creation is the ability to create things which will only exist for oneself *Mental trapping is the ability to create different worlds and dimensions which exist solely in one's mind Category:Abilities